Thoughts and Actions
by Cuthien Moonleaf
Summary: 100 drabbles from various points of view. All Gen, no romances mentioned.
1. Lion

_A/N: These were all written over the course of a year, with large gaps between some of them. Because of that, some of them will seem similar to others. Most of them are also roughly drabble-length, in the 100-word story sense. They are finished, and I will post them as quickly as possible._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lion<strong>_

_Allen_

There were times when he missed Africa. In winter he missed the heat of Africa. He missed the way that everyone in the village tended to ignore his arm. He missed the boy that played with him. He missed the easy way they talked and played. They had fun when Cross wasn't wearing him into the ground.

They would play games the way he hadn't played with other children. He missed that, especially now. He often wondered what happened to that boy.

He didn't miss the lion that used to chase him through the oasis though. That lion could disappear.


	2. Rose

_**Rose**_

_Kanda_

The tangle of overgrown flowers surrounded him. Each one was a vibrant shade, even the white ones. He stared at them, wondering if he could hack them down.

Each bud, each flower, each blossom reminded him of the lotus currently trapped in an hourglass in his room. The lotus currently missing three petals.

He reached forward and snapped one perfectly shaped rose off its stem. Thorns pierced his fingers, but he ignored them in favor of crushing the rose.

He could destroy these flowers. His life wasn't tied to them. His life was tied to that lotus trapped in his room. And he. _Hated._ That. Dependence.


	3. Boredom

_**Boredom**_

_Lavi_

Lavi grinned as he snuck down the hall. He pressed the hairpin into the lock, praying that his victim wasn't inside. The lock clicked open, and he pushed the door open. No one was there.

A smirk appeared as he pulled a bag into the room and shut the door. Twenty minutes later, he left with the bag tucked under his jacket. Pink ribbon was strewn around the room, the black bedding had been replaced with a lavender color, and hearts had been scribbled on the walls. It looked like an eight year old had done it, but that wouldn't throw off his victim.

He was in the cafeteria when the yell of "LAVI!" reached his ears. He smiled at those in the room and ran. After all, he'd been bored earlier, but now he'd be entertained until he was caught.


	4. Table

_**Table**_

_Millennium Earl_

The Millennium Earl stared around the table as his children ate. Road was sulking over her homework and begging Tyki for help. Skinn was complaining about the food, yet again. Lulubell had isolated herself in the corner, while the twins were shoving each other in their chairs.

A wicked grin split the Earl's face. This was the Earl's family. This was the family that the Earl would use to conquer the world. It was the family that he loved, and that loved each other. And, no matter how much they complained, he knew that they loved joining him around this table for meals.

Now, to get them all to settle down so that he could explain his latest plan…


	5. Toast

_**Toast**_

_Jerry_

Jerry sighed as he stared at the mountain of food before him. The eggs were already beginning to cook. The bacon was frying. The hash browns were browning.

He turned and looked at the piles of bread behind him. They all had to be toasted. They had to be buttered. They had to be served.

He tossed the first batch in the row of toasters and turned back to the eggs and bacon. He scrambled eggs, made eggs over easy, prepared every type for all the workers in Headquarters.

The toast popped and he scrambled for it, buttered it, and laid it on plates with eggs, bacon and hash browns. The first orders were ready. More toast was placed in the toasters.

On one back burner, Kanda's soba quietly simmered, not yet forgotten in the battle for toast.


	6. Tower

_**Tower**_

_Alma_

He felt like the girl in that one fairytale. Where she was stuck in a tower by a witch and the witch would climb up her hair to talk with her? Only he was trapped in this sealed piece of ground, and there was no one to talk to. He merely dreamed.

He dreamed of the time he would get out of here. He dreamed of the time he lost, with Yuu. He dreamed of the time before they found out what they would become. But those were his own fairytales, and now he was imprisoned in a hole in the ground.

He wasn't even given the luxury of a tower.


End file.
